Identifies, designs, implements and maintains data and information activities relevant to the scientific and scientific/administrative concerns of the multidiscipline science Carcinogenesis. In so doing seeks to increase standardization of the approaches used to identify, gather, collate, store, retrieve, evaluate, and report data and information as well as to insure an effective and efficient linkage of such related internal activities with those external to the program. Emphasis is also placed on interpreting the relationship of the physics of a molecule and effects which are induced in biological systems, and also on predicting the possible metabolic pathways of exogenous chemicals in these systems. Special interest is directed towards information on the production, use and distribution of chemicals as related to possible environmental and human hazards.